


if you're addicted to my love, too.

by CuboneGirl13



Series: pernicious [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know,<br/>you've never known when to quit.<br/>you suppose your pigheadedness is a Hufflepuff quality,<br/>determinations and working hard and all that jazz.<br/>and usually,<br/>it's helpful and appreciated.<br/>but sometimes,<br/>it just <span class="u">helps</span> you in over your head<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're addicted to my love, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone remember that Times article about Dumbledore from a while back? Yeah, so, I can't find it again, but at some point, it was criticizing the lack of openly gay characters in HP and just kinda threw this ship out as a potential thing, and I just kinda latched onto it. XD So. Yeah.  
> I'm ALSO getting myself into yet another series I'm probably never gonna finish. Good thing no one expects much of me, huh? :P  
> Btw, I had been doing my writing on my phone, buuuuut I killed it, so bye-bye everything on there. I had actually been working on two poems for Alight and had finished one, but now I can't recover them. :/ So yeah. Sorry if anyone liked it.
> 
> Title is from "If It's Love" by Train.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!

you know,  
you've never known when to quit.  
you suppose your pigheadedness is a Hufflepuff quality,  
determinations and working hard and all that jazz.  
and usually,  
it's helpful and appreciated.  
but sometimes,  
it just helps you in over your head  
.  
you know it's not a very healthy relationship,  
what you have.  
it's a lot of push and pull.  
as in  
he pushes,  
and you pull away,  
but you're always pulled right back.  
he draws you in with that handsome face  
and loving eyes,  
just to shove you away again.  
you know you should leave him.  
leave for good.  
but you just can't make yourself.  
you can't give up.  
you think you can change him,  
make him better.  
you just need to work a little harder  
and be a little better,  
kinder,  
more loving.  
you need to be better  
so he can be better.  
if you were better,  
he wouldn't push you away.  
he always wants you back, yeah,  
but  
he never wants you to stay.  
which makes you the problem  
.  
you love him,  
you really do,  
and you know he loves you, too.  
(after all, he tells you so all the time.)  
[and]  
{why would he lie to you?}  
that's why you can't leave.  
that would be failing.  
you love each other,  
so you know you can make this work.  
that _is_ how love works.  
so  
you'll try or **die** trying.  
and since you're not really planning on the latter,  
that only leaves one option  
.  
Hufflepuffs are hard workers,  
and that's not a trait that skipped you.  
that means  
when you decide to do something,  
you do it right  
and you don't quit 'til it's done.  
but sometimes,  
it's just time to fold 'em,  
but you have trouble telling when that is  
.  
your mum always said it would be the death of you.


End file.
